Embodiments relate to a light emitting device package and a lighting system including the light emitting device package.
Light emitting devices (LEDs), which are semiconductor devices for converting electrical energy into light energy, may emit light of various wavelengths (colors), such as red, green, blue, and ultraviolet rays, by controlling a composition of a semiconductor compound, and generate white light having high efficiency, by using a phosphor or combining colors.
Light emitting devices are superior to typical light sources such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps in power consumption, service life, response speed, safety, and environmental friendliness. Accordingly, light emitting devices are widely used in light emitting diode backlights that replace cold cathode fluorescence lamps (CCFLs) constituting backlights of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices; white light emitting diode lighting devices that replace fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps; vehicle headlamps; and traffic lights.
Typical light emitting device packages include a light emitting device mounted on a package body and an electrode layer disposed on the package body and electrically connected to the light emitting device. A resin layer including a phosphor is formed on the light emitting device, and a molding part having a certain lens shape is disposed on the resin layer.
When such a light emitting device package has a two dimensional structure in which a package body for mounting a light emitting device has no cavity, it may be difficult to control a vertical light emission distribution, which degrades light extraction efficiency.